Something More
by MapleCharisma
Summary: Slight AU. Sakura and Tomoyo were switched at birth. When the truth comes out and everything is set straight, will Tomoyo and Touya's brother/sister love become something more? T+T!
1. Prologue A Big Mistake

Maple's Wisdom: Teehee! I'm not dead after all! I normally manage to insert some humor and angst into my fics, as my many fans (dream on :P) know, but this one is mainly Romance/Mystery. I think...anyways, enjoy my lovely T+Tness! Ja!  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
*at an auction*  
Auctioneer: And starting at 1 dollar Canadian, the Japanese anime series, Cardcaptor Sakura! Do I hear 1 dollar?  
Random Guy: *waves paddle*  
A: We have 1 dollar! Do I hear $25?  
Maple: Ooo oo me! Pick me!  
A: We have $25! Do I hear $50?  
RG: *waves paddle*  
A: Do I hear $75? Going once...going twice...SOLD to that random guy!  
RG: HEY! I'm a girl. I'm [insert CLAMP artist name here]!  
A: whatever.  
Me: *censored*  
  
"She'll be fine, Nadeshiko." Fujitaka Kinomoto comforted his wife.  
"I know, it's just...babies normally do have hair by the time they're 5 months old, even just a little bit." sighed Nadeshiko.  
*In the Nursery*  
"Doctor, what should I do with the bald Kinomoto baby?"  
"Just put her in a crib with one of the newborns. I'm sure she's fine for now."  
The nurse dropped the baby girl into a crib with another baby girl, just born today. As she walks away, the hiragana on the crib comes into focus: DAIDOUJI TOMOYO.  
*  
"Little Sakura-chan is just fine, Kinomoto-san. She is just late growing in her hair." informed the doctor.  
"Arigato." said Fujitaka softly, taking the emerald-eyed baby in his arms and walking to his wife.  
*  
"I do think it's strange that Sakura-chan's eyes are violet now, I just think that it's just late, like everything else about her." Fujitaka said softly. Nadeshiko nodded, lying down. She had not been well lately, but the doctors were not sure what was wrong with her. Fujitaka prayed his beautiful wife would not leave her family behind.  
  
  
Charisma's Critique: I know it's short-sorry. Here's the deal. It's slight AU. Sakura and Tomoyo were switched at birth, and as a result, a bunch of other stuff happens. So really, I'm not changing the story a *lot*. C+CC are accepted happily. Flames will be used as an excuse to sing cheesy songs. Ja! 


	2. Happy Birthday, Tomoyo chan

Maple's Wisdom: Hey everybody! I'm back with the first chapter of my wonderful T+Tness fic ^_^. Enjoy!  
Maple's Disclaimer: Own CCS I do not!  
YODA: My way of speaking do not steal  
ME: Watch me just  
YODA: I will don't worry.  
ME: stop speaking yoda-style you did  
DIRECTOR: CUT!  
YODA: *pulls off mask and smokes cigar*  
(MapleCharisma does not own Star Wars or any other productions this reminded you of)  
  
Sakura Kinomoto woke early, her calm smile giving off a warm glow. She brushed her thick shoulder length violet hair and changed into her school uniform. She straightened the periwinkle blue blazer so the Seijuu High emblem laid flat agianst her chest.  
Running downstairs noisily, she greeted her father with a cheerful "Ohayo!" and began to set the table for breakfast.  
Fujitaka watched his daughter with interest. At the delicate age of fifteen, Sakura had a remarkable resemblance to her mother, but had never shown any qualities from her father. She smiled shyly at the picture on the table. "Ohayo, okaa-san." she said softly, almost shyly.  
Fujitaka and Sakura ate, and Sakura set off for school. Fujitaka ended up working from home often these days, and saw Sakura off.  
"Give Tomoyo my best wishes!" called Fujitaka, for today was a special day. Today was the day of the birth of Daidouji Tomoyo, a cheerful emarald-eyed girl who seemed so connected to the Kinomoto family, almost like Sakura's twin.  
Sakura loved to film Tomoyo with video cameras that Tomoyo would always obligingly give to Sakura as birthday presents, even though she was a bit camera-shy. Sakura walked calmly to school, reminiscing about years gone by.  
Sakura entered the school building. The classroom was almost full, but there wasn't a trace of Tomoyo. She was a heavy sleeper, but her maids knew the trick to waking her up and if it didn't work, they laid out her clothes, prepared her breakfast and as soon as she was ready, zipped her off to school in a limo.  
The bell rang, and still Tomoyo was absent. Ezakiya-sensei entered, and took attendance, not commenting on Tomoyo's absence, even though it shattered her perfect attendance record.  
"Kinomoto-san, there is a message for you in the principal's office," Sensei said calmly, "you have been excused from today's classes."  
There was a wave of murmurs passing through the room. Seijuu took students' education very seriously, and did not give permission to skip class liberally. Everyone was wondering what could have possibly happened, including Sakura.  
She walked down the halls silently, deep in thought. Tomoyo was on her mind, after all, it was her birthday. Sakura had grown to love her, though she wasn't sure if it was any more than friendship she felt.  
Arriving at the main office, she requested politely to know about the message for Kinomoto Sakura. The secretary nodded and handed her a slip of pure white paper.  
Reading the illegible script was a challenge even for a bright mind like Sakura, but she managed to make it out.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura--  
A taxi will be waiting for you outside your school at 7:40 sharp. We have much celebrating and paperwork to do.  
  
Sincerely,  
Dr. Akane Yamazaki  
  
Celebrating? Paperwork? Dr. Yamazaki? What was going on?  
Sakura walked to the front of the school in a daze, and was greeted by a pretty woman in a taxicab.  
"Ohayo gozimasu. My name is Yamazaki Akane. You may call me Akane. Happy fifteenth!"  
Sakura nodded, momentarily too confused to question this. Then she whispered,  
"My fifteenth birthday was five months ago. I do not know what you mean."  
"But Daidouji-san, today is your birthday. That is why we must celebrate."  
"I am sorry, Dr. Yamazaki, but my name is Kinomoto Sakura."  
Dr. Yamazaki smiled.  
"Please relax. I am about to tell you something that may shock you a little bit."  
Sakura leaned back in her seat obidiently.  
"You and the real Kinomoto Sakura were....switched at birth. You name is Daidouji Tomoyo."  
"But...Tomoyo and I are five months apart!"  
"Kinomoto-san was taken to the doctor because of her lack of hair at five months. An incompetent nurse left Kinomoto in your crib, and took you out."  
Sakura leaned forward slightly, shaking her long bangs out of her eyes.  
"No. No! It can't be!" she yelled. "Otou-san will tell you-I'm the real me! Don't take me away!" she cried quietly.  
Dr. Yamazaki patted her shoulder lightly. "Don't cry, Daidouji-san. Just imagine-you have a mother!"  
"I already have a mother." Sakura said icily. "Her name is Nadeshiko Kinomoto."  
"Sonomi Daidouji can't wait to meet you. Ah, we're here. This is the hospital where you were born. Your mother and Sakura-san are waiting here."  
"My mother is dead, Dr. Yamazaki. She died when I was three."  
Dr. Yamazaki patted her shoulder and said nothing.  
When they arrived at the hospital, a pretty woman with short red hair wearing a business suit stepped up to Dr. Yamazaki. In an undertone, she muttered to the woman that her daughter was "in denial".  
Sakura felt like screaming. They were trying to take her away from this life-her father and onii-chan who loved her, and put her with this lady in a business suit who didn't know anything about her, about what she liked and what she hated, what she needed to survive.  
The three of them entered a small office with several overstuffed chairs and a desk in the corner. The lady and Dr. Yamazaki sat down. Dr. Yamazaki motioned for Sakura to follow suit, but she simply stood beside one of the chairs.  
The door opened. Otou-san and onii-chan came in.  
"Konnichiwa, Dr. Yamazaki. And..." Otou-san paused. "Sonomi-kun.."  
The lady stood up, glaring at him. "I just want my daughter and then I'll leave, sensei!" she said angrily.  
The next hour or two was a daze. I remember some parts...The lady looked so angry, angry. Then she cried, and so did otou-san. Nadeshiko...that's what they said together, over and over.  
Dr. Yamazaki then brought up the topic of "custody".  
"Don't be so ridiculous! It's not even an issue!" yelled the lady. "I'm taking my Tomoyo, and he" she pointed angrily at him. "can take his daughter."  
Dr. Yamazaki shook her head.  
"I was thinking we could take Tomoyo and Sakura into a neutral zone...to get used to it. Inside it, we would simulate life in their new homes."  
"Absolutely not!"  
The door opened. A tall, blonde lady came in, holding Tomoyo's hand like a little girl. She looked so...afraid. I'll help you, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura wanted to scream. I'll keep you safe. We'll find out why they think we were switched. I won't let this happen to us.  
"Sakura-san!" said Dr. Yamazaki pleasantly. "We were just discussing whether it would be best for you two to switch back immediately, or if you should be put into social workers' care for now." A strange rush of courage and resignedness came over Sakura.  
"I want to go...home." she said, saying "home" rather forcedly. "Now. Not later."  
"Yes, I agree." whispered Tomoyo. She turned to me.  
"Oh, and happy birthday...Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Charisma's Critique: So? How was it? Comments and Compliments will be worshipped, Constructive Critisism will be revered and regarded, Questions will be answered, and Flames will be used as an excuse to sing cheesy songs. Sorry it's so short, but...it was just the PERFECT place to end! Sorry for not updating any of my other fics. If you want one fic updated, you can request it in your review, K? I'll make the requested ones higher priority. Thx!  
Bai~! 


	3. The Break in the Line

Maple's Wisdom: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long..thank you for reviews! *blows kisses*  
  
Rin the Kitsune-sorry, the Tomoyo/Sakura part is part of Tomoyo's denial. ^_^  
  
Ranka-Thanks!  
  
Feely-heh ^_^  
  
L-chan-I will ^_^  
  
Maple's Disclaimer: [Insert CLAMP artist here] and I were switched at birth. I own CCS! *is handcuffed by bodyguards* I mean...MapleCharisma owns CCS! *bodyguards do nothing* I mean...oh, alright. CLAMP owns CCS. *pouts as guards release her*  
  
Sakura shifted in her seat uncomfortably. How come the back seats on limos were so stiff, anyways?   
  
Sonomi-that woman that was supposed to be her mother-seemed perfectly relaxed, and had a giant grin plastered on her face. Maybe it was a rich-person thing.  
  
"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, tell me about yourself. What's your favourite colour?"  
  
"Purple's OK." Sakura muttered grudgingly.  
  
"Really? Now, Sakura-chan loves pink, pink and nothing but pink, but of course you already knew that. I'll have your room redecorated, of course-I'll get our interior designers to draw up a plan and you can have the final word. How's that sound?"  
  
Woah, she really is rich, Sakura thought.  
  
"Ano, I guess..." she mumbled.  
  
The driver leaned back and whispered something in Sonomi's ear.  
  
"Oh? Of course! Arigato gozimasu, Mikara-san. We're here, Tomoyo-chan. Say hello to your new home." grinned Sonomi.  
  
Sakura looked up. The house, if you could call it a house, was colossal. It was probably bigger than most palaces. What does she do with all those rooms? Sakura wondered...  
  
The chauffeur helped Sonomi out of the limo, but Sakura opted to get out by herself. It would be interesting, Sakura decided, to be rich, but she didn't like it.  
  
Sakura blinked as she stepped into her room. It was very...bright. And pink. Very, very pink. A strange lady was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. The lady handed the paper to Sakura, much to the girl's surprise.  
  
"Daidouji-sama." she nodded respectfully. Sakura smiled nervously, glancing a the paper. It was the blueprint for her room, she noticed. Sakura almost said 'Hoe' in a Tomoyo moment. Sonomi must be paying a lot for a decorator that could design a room that fast.  
  
"What do you think of the drawing, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sonomi.  
  
Sakura gazed at the design. It didn't involve anything ugly, so she said that she liked it.  
  
"Lovely. Akito-san, could you and the others start on it right now? Arigato! I want it done in time for my little Tomoyo-chan to be able to sleep in her room, so hurry, hurry!"  
  
Hoe, Sakura thought, maybe living in Tomoyo's house will turn me into Tomoyo.  
  
"So, Tomoyo-chan. Sakura told me once that you like to sew."  
  
"Hai." replied Sakura.  
  
"How would you like a sewing machine?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to sew everything by hand, so I would like to have a sewing machine, but I wouldn't like to trouble you about it."  
  
"No trouble." Sonomi assured her, opening her cell phone. "Just a moment."  
  
"This is Daidouji. I need to purchase a sewing machine. What's the best you've got?"  
  
Sonomi paused, nodding for a couple seconds impatiently. "You know what? I'm sure it's very nice, but I don't sew and I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about! Just tell me your price.  
  
"Nine hundred thousand yen? Done deal. And, if you bring it over here in perfect condition in 5 minutes, I'll give you a million. How do you like that? Okay, I'll be expecting it. Bye!"  
  
"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, we have a lot of catching up to do, don't we? Let's walk in the garden. I want to hear everything about you there is to know."  
  
*  
  
Once a pressing Sonomi was satisfied that she knew her "daughter", Sakura was shown back up to her newly decorated room. She opened the door wide, examining her surroundings.  
  
The walls were cream coloured, and the room looked tall and spacious. There was a large, comfortable-looking bed with pastel bedclothes and various teddy bears placed neatly on top. brown wooden shelves were placed on either side of her bed and a wooden table with a small locked chest on it was placed well away from the bed. The huge bay windows had been draped with light, gauzy curtains, pinned back casually. The left wall was covered in shelves full of video tapes, the labels always saying "Sakura" somewhere on them. Somehow, it didn't seem real.  
  
Sakura walked over to the left wall, and could see as she got closer, that it was a huge pair of sliding doors. She reached out to unshelve one tape that caught her eye, but her hand met a bare wall. She turned to re-examine her room - it was completely different. Rubbing her temples, Sakura sat at her new desk and turned on the state-of-the-art computer. As she was setting up her profile, she heard the phone ring.  
  
"Moshimoshi?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, this is Sakura. How are you settling in?" asked a genki voice on the other line.  
  
Sakura glanced around her. "F-fine," she lied, "I don't know, Tomoyo-chan, it doesn't seem right. I don't belong here."  
  
There was a brief pause. "I'm Sakura now, remember. They took a DNA test, didn't you know? There's no way they could have made a mistake."  
  
Sakura sighed. "I don't know. I don't know! Tomoyo-chan, come to your house. I can sew for you and it will be like old times!"  
  
"Tomoyo.." Tomoyo sighed, "...Nothing will ever be the same. Please, Tomoyo-chan, for all of us, let go of the past. We all care about you, Tomoyo-chan. Accept the truth."  
  
"No, Tomoyo-chan, it's not true! There's been a mistake! IT'S NOT TRUE!" screamed Sakura, tears streaming down her cheeks. She slammed the phone down angrily, sobbing loudly. As she turned in her chair to go back to the computer, a white glint caught her eye. Her sewing machine. Sakura half-walked, half-stumbled over to it, running her fingers over the smooth, clean surface. It was the best there was; computerized, thirty different stitches, sixty-two embroidery stitches, built-in serger, anything you could possibly imagine. Sakura hesitated for a moment, then opened the drawer underneath. She found her favourite needle, a thick spool of thread, and a bolt of white cotton. Hands shaking, Sakura threaded the needle, knotting the end in her mouth. She unrolled some of the cloth, and slowly drew her needle through the cloth.  
  
*  
  
Sakura grinned happily, grabbing a pudding from the fridge. Her otou-sama was at work, but Sakura and Tomoyo were both dismissed from classes for a day to get settled in their new homes. Right now, Sakura was exploring her new house. It was tiny compared to what she was used to, but it was friendly and said 'home' at every corner. She was worried about Tomoyo; she refused to believe that they truly were switched, and still called herself Sakura and Sakura Tomoyo. She had even gone into a tantrum and hung up on Sakura when she tried to get Tomoyo to face facts. That in itself was very unlike Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura grinned happily, looking around the kitchen. There was only one place left to go, the basement. Otou-sama wouldn't mind if she just took a quick peek, right?  
  
She tiptoed down the creaky steps into a room full of shelves of dusty old books. Sakura shivered with excitement. One book caught her eye - a glowing book.  
  
At the very instant she saw it, Sakura saw her nine-year-old self, clutching her baton, walking towards it. The young Sakura reached towards the book, and pulled it off the shelf. Sakura suddenly felt very dizzy, and fell to the ground.  
  
She opened her eyes one at a time, but her nine-year-old self was gone, and the glowing book was still on the shelf. Badly shaken, Sakura ran up the steps and went up to her room to study.  
  
*  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes and stretched her sore muscles, sitting up in her chair. What had happened? She looked down and saw a length of white cotton on her lap, a staff, treble clef, time signature and key signature all embroidered into it. Perfectly embroidered notes of every kind adorned the staff, making a melody that as Sakura sang it to herself, was strangely soothing.  
  
Sakura glanced at her hand, swollen and red with the needle still there, then at the clock.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M LATE!" she yelled, changing into her uniform and running down the stairs.  
  
Tomoyo's bodyguards were waiting for her, and they escorted her to the limousine waiting. The chauffeur drove as fast as was legal and Sakura stumbled into her classroom just as the bell rang. Sensei entered, and Sakura desperately tried to untangle her dishevelled hair with her fingers.  
  
"Ohayo gozimasu class. Today we have a new exchange student from England. Please welcome Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
A blue-haired, bespectacled boy entered the classroom, bowing in a gentlemanly way. He adjusted his glasses as many of the girls swooned and nodded pointedly at Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled politely and nodded back. Was there anything more annoying than proper etiquette?  
  
"Let's see, Hiiragizawa, there's a seat behind Daidouji. Daidouji, can you raise your hand?"  
  
Sakura stared pointedly at Tomoyo, who stared politely back. Damn proper etiquette.  
  
Ezakiya-sensei cleared her throat. "Daidouji, raise your hand." she ordered in a more forceful tone than last time.  
  
Sakura relented, breaking her gaze with Tomoyo and raising her hand in defeat. Hiiragizawa made his way down the aisle to the seat behind her.  
  
"So, Daidouji," he whispered conspiratorily, "we finally meet."  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo nodded, biting her lip. "So, there are four main types of clouds..." she muttered as the pair studied for their Science test.  
  
"Hai," replied Sakura from behind her camcorder, "and they are?"  
  
"Ano, stratus, cirrus, nimbus, and, ano, ano, oh, Tomoyo-chan, this is too hard!"  
  
"From the top?" asked Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Are you absolutely sure that this isn't too weird, Tomoyo?"  
  
"For the last time, yes." lied Sakura.  
  
The door opened, then shut. "Tadaima!" yelled a comfortingly familiar voice.  
  
"Onii-sama?" Tomoyo greeted, "Why aren't you at your apartment?"  
  
Touya shrugged. "Thought I'd drop in. Mind if I join you?"  
  
Sakura groaned. "Only if you can get her," she pointed accusingly at Tomoyo, "to understand our Science unit."  
  
"Affirmative." said Touya with a wink.  
  
"Does anyone want pudding?"  
  
"Hai." Touya and Sakura replied in unison.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "OK, I'll be right back."  
  
As soon as she left, Touya began to talk. "Tomoyo, I know this isn't easy, but you have to admit it to yourself."  
  
Sakura sighed. "I know the evidence is airtight...but it's just so hard. I lost my family, I know that this isn't right. I belong with you and 'tou-san. I need to prove it to someone, Touya. No one will listen, they all think I've gone crazy from the trauma or something, I heard them telling Sonomi I might have..."  
  
"How about I make you a deal?" suggested Touya.  
  
"What kind of a deal?" Sakura couldn't help but be intrigued.  
  
"Every Friday night, around seven, I'll meet you at Penguin Park. You have four Fridays to prove to me that you are really my sister, and I have the same four Fridays to prove to you that you are Daidouji."  
  
Sakura paused, thinking it over. "As long as none of that DNA is ever part of it."  
  
"Deal."  
  
At that very moment, a blue-haired, bespectacled boy appeared out of nowhere in front of them. Sakura pinched herself, but didn't wake up. Tomoyo poked her head into the living room.  
  
"Onii-sama, do you want mango or strawber-" she paused. "Hiiragizawa-sama! Should I get more pudding?"  
  
"No, thank you, Kinomoto-san. Please, sit. There is much to discuss with all of you."  
  
Tomoyo obeyed, passing out the pudding (Mango for Sakura and Touya, strawberry for Tomoyo) and turned to Hiiragizawa attentively.  
  
"You see, fate has been altered, with the mix-up of you two, so we must, erm, try to get it back to the way it was meant to be as soon as possible before the changes become far too drastic to be aligned with the originally intended fates of you all. The changes are growing; time is running out. In fact, those involved may have witnessed what was meant to be if any of you found any breaks in the line between fate and reality."  
  
Tomoyo spoke quietly. "There's one in our basement."  
  
Her room! It dawned on Sakura; that room she had seen, with the wall of videotapes, must have been a break. "And in my room." she added.  
  
"In Penguin Park, too." finished Touya. Eriol frowned, adjusting his glasses. "There's more than I thought. We must move quickly to repair this all. Kinomoto-san, please enter the basement and retrieve and open for me, a book labeled 'Clow'."  
  
Tomoyo rose and ran downstairs, then returned five minutes later, looking rather unsettled, a flying stuffed animal following her, yelling at her in Osaka-ben.  
  
Eriol suddenly took on a deeper, more commanding voice. "Keroberos, be quiet. Fate has been altered."  
  
The stuffed animal immediately shut up, understanding how serious this was.  
  
Eriol nodded. "Now, if I am correct, there should now be a break in the room in which Sakura was meant to be made Cardcaptor. It's most likely somewhere in this house, so let's spread out and start looking."  
  
It was Sakura who found it, in her old room. A younger Tomoyo in pink pyjamas clutched a pink staff, talking to the stuffed animal. She called them all up and they sat on her bed.  
  
"Before we re-enact what I saw through the break, Eriol, what exactly are we doing?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"Well...you see, as I said before, fate has been altered. As the differences between what is and what was meant to be grew, so did the breaks in the line dividing them. In fact, they grew large enough for even those without magic," he nodded at Sakura, "to see. If we simply go on in this way, the breaks will grow larger and larger, and soon our world will be drained into what was meant to be, piece by piece, until there is nothing left. However, Fate, having drained our world into itself, will explode.  
  
"The only way to prevent this, of course, is to repair the breaks, and the only way to repair the breaks is to re-enact what event happened at each break. That in itself will only move the break further along the line, to the next event of importance, but eventually, the breaks will all be squeezed off the end of the line, where our destinies have yet to be defined."  
  
"So basically, we're going on an elaborate treasure hunt with no treasure to save all forms of life and existence?" summarized Sakura. Eriol nodded.  
  
"KAKKOI!!" squealed Sakura and Tomoyo in unison. Eriol sweatdropped. "Can we move this break already?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo and the stuffie, who Sakura dubbed "Kero-chan", rose, and Kero-chan conjured the pink staff, making a big speech about Cardcaptor Sakura and a bunch of other stuff. Sakura was awed by her first glimpse of magic.  
  
It wouldn't be the last.  
  
~P 3 4 3 C 3~  
  
Charisma: Again, sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it, tell me what you think, please, just click on that button in the corner...anyways, I'll update sooner next time, promise, luv y'all ^_^. 


End file.
